Worlds Collide
by closeddooropenheart
Summary: This story starts when Andy comes back from being undercover. Can Sam and Andy find their way back to normal? What happens when life gets in the way? This is, hopefully, a nine chapter series. Enjoy! Rated K for now, possible T (and/or M) chapters in the future. Review's are love people! Constructive criticism is more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Worlds Collide

Sam and Oliver stood in the hall outside the locker room joking around before shift.

"You brother, are an ass." Oliver stated shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm just saying," Sam shrugged. "Embrace the back hair."

"Ass." Oliver mock punched Sam in the shoulder as he walked passed, heading towards parade.

Sam turned to follow him, laughing at his friend. Not paying much attention as to where he was walking Sam almost ran into a small, bambi eyed woman.

"A-Andy?" He stuttered, hardly believing his eyes.

"Hey Sam." Andy blushed and looked to the ground.

"When did you get back?" Sam asked, wanting to take a step closer to her but not wanting to scare Andy off.

"Oh, uh just now actually. I'm coming in to debrief." Andy nodded her head nervously, her eyes darting to and from Sam's.

"Ah..well glad to have you back." Sam forced a smile. "Andy I think we sh-"

"You planning on coming to parade brother?" Oliver called, sticking his head out of the room. Oliver gave Andy a smile and a quick nod before darting back into parade, closing the door behind him.

"Sam.." Andy started.

"Andy.." Sam breathed at the same time, causing the both to laugh nervously. "I have to go to work but…we should talk…later." Sam practically stuttered out.

"Yeah, we should." Andy blushed again. "You could stop over after shift…if you want to."

"Sounds good." Sam agreed. "See you later McNally."

"Later Sam." Andy swallowed hard as she watched him walk away.

Sam sat in his truck for a good ten minutes before he gathered the nerves to go knock on her door. She answered it with a nervous smile, stepping aside to let him in. As Sam walked into her apartment he noted the clean, fresh scent of her shampoo clinging to her slightly damp hair.

"Want a beer?" Andy hedged, trying to break the ice.

"Please." Sam agreed following her into the kitchen.

After they settled onto the couch Sam couldn't help but stare at Andy, her beauty never failed to astound him.

"So..how did you like going undercover?" He started the conversation.

"Good. It was good. Interesting. Hard being away from everyone…" Andy trailed off with a glance at Sam.

"You get used to it."

"Sam…I'm sorry." Andy nervously picked at the sticker on her beer bottle.

"You have nothing to be-"

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have left like that. I didn't have a choice though. I was coming to meet you when I got the call. I never meant to-"

"Andy," Sam cut her off by raising his hand. "I understand. I've been undercover millions of times. Sometimes you just have to go."

Andy gave him a sad smile. "I was coming to meet you."

"What's done is done. You're home now. Everything is back to normal."

"Is it?" Andy whispered.

"Andy…what I said..I meant it. I love you. I know my timing was a little off..okay, way off. It's just..when I saw you with the bomb, I realized I couldn't stand not having you in my life. These past six months have proved that even more. I know I've made mistakes, hell we both have. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry too. For everything…Jerry…I'm sorry."

"Sam…" Andy blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you. And I never meant to hurt you. I want..I want to keep trying."

"I want that too."

"Slowly." Sam stated.

"Slowly." Andy agreed.

Sam took a long swig of his beer and gave Andy a good long look. His heart stuttered when she gave him a tearful smile. Clearing his throat he set his beer on the table, reached over and took Andy's from her hand, placing it beside his. He gently laid his arm along the back of the couch and Andy took the hint, moving to lay against him.

"I missed you." She whispered against his shoulder.

"I missed you too." Sam gave her shoulders a squeeze.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own train of thought. Soon Andy's breathing slowed and Sam looked down to find her asleep. A smile spread across his face as he watched her. So peaceful. Sam moved her gently, trying not to wake her, and placed her in his arms. Slowly he stood and carried her into her bedroom where he laid Andy onto the bed. As Same removed his arms Andy stirred awake and looked up at him.

"Stay." She whispered, her eyelids fluttering closed again and a small smile dancing across her face.

"Andy…"

"Please?" She asked, turning onto her side.

Sam hesitated for a moment before kicking his shoes off and laying down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled in. Within moments Andy had fallen back asleep. Sam watched her, lost in thought, before he finally gave in and nodded off….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting over**

Sam woke to a shrill ringing in his ears and a bright light in his eyes. Someone moved beside him, mumbling something about not wanting to get up yet. Turning his head Sam watched as a tousle haired Andy fumbled around in search of the alarm clock. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Andy managed to silence it, slinking back down into the bed with a huff.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her, Andy never was a morning person. Suddenly her flew open and met his. Andy moved up and supported herself on her forearms, turning to face Sam and matching his smile.

"Morning." She croaked, voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning." Sam smiled down at her, resisting the urge to brush a few stray hairs out of her face. "Ready for today?"

"I think so." Andy's smile faltered but she tried to hide it.

Sam saw it. "Andy, you'll be fine. Everyone is ready to have you back."

"I know…" She yawned. "It's just, getting back into the swing of things, ya know? Well of course you know, you're a pro at undercover stuff." Andy rambled on.

"We've all been there McNally, it's not that hard to readjust." Sam encouraged.

"I hope not. " Andy sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow. "I just want everything to go okay."

"Well, being on time is going to be a good start." Sam said, casting a glance at the clock. " How about you go shower and I'll find us something for breakfast."

"Um..about that, I haven't gone shopping yet. The cupboards will be stocked at a bare minimum."

"Okay. You go shower and then I'll take you to breakfast before work." Sam moved to get out of the bed. He stretched as he stood, sleeping in jeans was never comfortable.

"Deal." Andy smiled hopping out of bed.

"I'll…uh..be downstairs." Sam bolted for the door, thoughts of Andy in the shower running through his head.

"Mmk." She gave him a quick smile and moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oh how I missed these." Andy practically moaned over the pastry in her hand.

Sam focused on drinking his coffee, burning his mouth when he took to big of a gulp.

"Now you're all ready to start your first day back." Sam told her as they made their way back to his truck.

"Yep. Thanks for breakfast Sam." Andy climbed into the truck and looked over at him.

"Anytime." He replied, causing Andy to blush with the look he gave her.

"Ahhh!" Traci squealed as Andy walked into the locker room. She jogged over to Andy and threw her arms around Andy in a hug. "Good to _finally_ have you back."

"Good to _be_ back." Andy replied laughing.

"Ready to hit the streets with the rest of us?" Traci asked, walking back over to her locker.

"I guess. I'm just a little nervous to get back into a routine."

"You'll be fine babe." Traci encouraged heading for the door.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Andy said nervously.

"Well lucky me." Oliver stated as Andy got into the squad car. "I get to ride with undercover ninja woman." He smiled at her.

"Ninja woman?" Andy laughed.

"Well yeah! It's good to have you back McNally, I know I wasn't the only one who missed you."

"Thanks Oliver. I missed you too."

"Uh huh, of course you did." He joked with her. "Ready to go out and kick some bad guy ass?"

"Mhmm. Totally." Andy mumbled.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Everyone has to adjust when they get back, but before you know it, it will be like you never left."

"I hope so…" Andy nodded, thinking how that applied to more than one part of her life.

The shift passed without much entertainment. Traffic stop after traffic stop, everyone seemed to have a lead foot today. When Oliver finally pulled the squad car back into the barn they both sighed with relief.

"See," He said as they headed towards the locker rooms. "No one blew up, no one got shot, you didn't screw up….perfect day back by my books."

"It was easier than I thought." Andy admitted.

"Told ya." Oliver grinned. "So what do you say to grabbing a drink at the Penny with the rest of us?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"See you there." He gave her a quick wave and headed into the mens locker room.

"Hey partner." Sam smiled as Andy walked up to him.

"Hey yourself." She smirked, taking a seat at the bar next to him.

"How did your first day back go?" Sam took a swig of his beer, casting her a sideways glance.

"Better than I expected actually. I guess you were right."

"Told you it wasn't that bad." Sam reached out and swung his arm over the back of Andy's stool, causing her to blush.

Soon Sam and Andy were swarmed by the rest of 15 division. Though they were eventually separated, Andy couldn't help looking around the room for Sam every few minutes. Whenever she found him Sam would meet her eyes with his and send her a smile, never failing to make Andy blush.


End file.
